1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a hinge module thereof, and in particular to an electronic device and its hinge module having a positioning structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With advanced semiconductor elements and technology of displays, electronic devices are constantly developed to be small, multi-functional, and easy to carry. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth.
Take the notebook computers as an example. Most conventional notebook computers are composed of a host and a display screen, wherein the host and the display screen are pivoted to each other. A user may close the display to the host of the notebook computer by relative rotation of the host and the display for easy portability. When needing to use the notebook computer, the user opens the display screen from the host for easy manipulation. More and more notebook computers are equipped with a touch display screen. When the user touches the display screen for manipulation, the pressing force on the screen usually causes the display screen to shake, which causes the user visual discomfort and operational difficulty.